An Eventful Afternoon
by AllieLvsMoony
Summary: One Shot. Set when the Tracy's were kids, one of Alan's toys drives the other brothers insaine. Rated PG for one use of language. Naughty Scott. Please RR!


A.N- This is based on a real life situation that happened a few hours ago in my house, and I just thought it would be a funny thing to put the Tracy brothers through, cause I'm so evil. It's set where they're all kids and I'm using my calendar to work this out, so Alan's 2, Gordon's 6, Virgil's 9, John's 10 and Scott's 13. Hope you enjoy it!

It was a Sunday afternoon in autumn, Alan, Gordon and Virgil were outside playing, John was in the living room reading, and Scott was sat at the kitchen table doing homework. Gordon and Virgil were building a tower out of Lego when Alan came running to them.

"Gordy! Virgy! Barney broken!" Alan wailed, holding his electronic Barney in his arms.

"What's up with Him Alan?" Virgil asked, taking the purple dinosaur off his youngest brother.

"Broken! Barney broken! Won't talk!"

"Calm down Alan, we'll fix Barney" Virgil reassured him, pressing the buttons. Nothing happened.

"Let me try" Gordon said, taking Barney from Virgil. He messed around with him, and then slammed it down onto the floor.

"You're my best friend. You're my best friend. You're my best friend." Barney repeated over and over again.

Virgil shot a look of annoyance at Gordon, who replied with a shrug.

"At least it talks now," he said.

"Barney broken!" Alan wailed even louder.

With all the noise going on outside, John couldn't concentrate on reading his book anymore and came out to see what was going on.

"Johnny! Barney broken!" Alan cried, running up to him.

"Don't worry, we'll fix him" John said, picking Alan up.

"I'll fix him good and proper if he doesn't shut up soon!" Virgil grumbled. "Gordo what are you doing?"

Gordon was lying stomach down on top of Barney. "Not so loud if you lie on it" he replied.

"That's no good in the long run," John said, putting Alan down.

"Well we can wait till the batteries wear out?" Virgil suggested.

"The new ones only went in yesterday, we could be here for weeks!" John replied.

In the kitchen, 13 year old Scott was starting to get tense. He sat on the stool, tapping his pencil on the paper in annoyance, watching the commotion outside.

"Johnny I'm tired." Alan yawned, hugging John's legs.

"I'll go put him for a sleep, you two try and figure something out" John said to Virgil and Gordon, picking Alan up and carrying him into the house. "You need to cut down on the biscuits Al, you're getting heavy"

"You can talk, chocolate boy" Scott said from the kitchen. "What's going on with that stupid purple lizard?"

"It's possessed" John replied, and left to take Alan to bed.

Scott frowner and got back to his homework. "A B squared times X and plus 7...Man I hate algebra..."

When John got back, no progress had been made. "You're my best friend. You're my best friend."

"Try smacking it off the floor again, like you did before" Virgil said, scratching the back of his head, trying to think of a way to shut Barney up.

Gordon did as his elder brother told him to. He picked Barney up by his tail and slammed him down hard off the floor.

"You're my. You're my. You're my. You're my."

"Noooo!" Virgil cried, punching Barney in the stomach.

"Why don't we just take his batteries out?" John suggested, trying to block out the annoying voice.

"Where are they?" Gordon asked, picking Barney up and turning him around.

"In his back, here" Virgil said, taking Barney and pulling the Velcro in his back apart. "We need a screwdriver...has Dad got one?"

"Yeah, somewhere..." John replied, trying to figure out where a screwdriver would be in the house.

"You're my. You're my. You're my." The voice went straight through Scott's head as he gripped harder and harder onto his pencil, growing more and more angrier by the second. Eventually the pencil snapped in two, along with Scott. "That's it!" he shouted. "I've had enough!" Getting off the chair he looked around for a weapon. His eyes set on a screwdriver lying on the side next to one of the remotes. His Dad had needed to change the batteries in it that morning. Grabbing the screwdriver, Scott stormed outside. "Where's that purple son of a bitch?" he asked angrily.

Gordon looked up at him. "Oooh! You said the 'b' word!"

Scott ignored him and grabbed Barney from John's grasp. Pulling the soundbox out from its back, Scott un screwed the screw from the battery pack and yanked the batteries out, throwing them onto the floor. Barney fell silent immediately.

"Have I gone deaf? Or has it finally shut up?" Virgil asked.

Scott said nothing as he took Barney back inside, replacing its batteries and closing the battery pack. He put the sound box back into his back and stuck the Velcro back together again. He came back outside, put Barney into Gordon's lap and stormed back inside and went upstairs, leaving his homework for tomorrow.

"See if he works now" John said finally after five minutes of silence between the three brothers.

"Okay" Gordon replied, and pressed Barney's right hand.

"You're my best friend. I like playing with you"

"Phew" Virgil said.

John smiled. "I'll go take him up to Alan" he said and took Barney inside.

Next Morning 

Virgil, Gordon and John were in the living room watching Spongeob SquarePants. Alan walked into the kitchen, still in his sleepsuit, holding Barney. Scott was sat at the kitchen table trying once again to do his homework. "Scottie? Play Barney with me?" Alan asked his oldest brother innocently.

Scott looked down at the purple monstrosity in his youngest brother's arms and said nothing.

"Scottie! Play Barney with me!" Alan said, louder.

"Alan I need to do my homework" Scott replied.

"But Scottie!"

"No!" Scott shouted, grabbed Barney and slammed him down onto the floor.

"You're my best friend. You're my best friend. You're my best friend."

"Nooooooo!" Scott yelled.

Alan scooped Barney up in his arms and ran into the living room. "Virgie! Johnnie! Gordy! Barney broken!"

"Noooo!" All 3 brothers yelled and ran upstairs.

A.N So there we have it. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Thunderbirds, SpongeBob, or Barney (phew!)


End file.
